


Prosthetics

by stellecraft



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Tony feels horrible after the fight and begins working on various projects. He uses the scans they did of Bucky's arm to make Rhodey an exoskeleton and in the process, he makes Bucky a new arm. Now if he could only get to Bucky to put it on.





	

       Tony traced the scars in his suit. Steve had done a number on it during the fight. The biggest scar was across the now dead arch reactor where Steve had driven his shield into it. The shield itself was tossed in a corner of his workshop. Tony shoved himself away and walked over to his workstation. He flicked through the files, pulling up one after another. When he couldn’t find something he wanted to work on he turned towards the corner with the shield. Walking over to it, he kicked it once. He kicked it again and again until he came up with an idea. Rhodey needed something to help him walk, to keep him independent. Tony didn’t know much about prosthetics but he was sure he could make something. As he turned to his workbench he had an idea of where to start.

       “Friday, the scans we did of Sargent James Buchanan Barnes’ arm while he was in the holding facility. Do you think we could get them here?”

       “I’ll try boss.”

       “Hack whatever you need to. I’ll just tell Ross it was a test of his system.” Tony settled onto his stool and began to doodle. Friday pulled up the scans and Tony began to flick through them. His fingers flew over the schematics that Friday had pulled together, circling parts and pieces. He pulled the entire thing apart digitally to see how it would work. When he was finished he opened a new schematic and began to design.

 

* * *

 

 

       Rhodey was never going to let him live down the Tony Stank thing. Tony opened the package in his office, locking it down so that Friday was the only one who could contact him. He opened the letter in the box and set the cell phone to the side.

_Tony,_

_I’m glad you’re back at the compound, I don’t like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I’ve been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say, for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn’t. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I’m sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that’s all any of us can do, it’s all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there._

_Steve_

       Tony answered the phone as he read, putting Ross on hold. He had a feeling what the man wanted anyway. If he were in Steve’s shoes he would be breaking the people who risked their lives for him out of containment. Ross was probably calling to tell him that the raft had been breached. Tony grinned and tucked the phone into a drawer. He heard Friday’s quarry about letting Natasha in and he nodded. Natasha walked into the door and eyed the package.

       “You and Steve still talk?”

       “Tony I…” Tony held up a hand and she stopped. He handed her the note and watched as she read it over.

       “He knew I was coming back to the compound today. That means that someone here is talking to him. I’ve also got Ross on hold to complain about a break-in at the raft.” Tony nodded towards his phone and pulled up schematics. “What do you think?” Natasha looked over the design for the new bow and quiver that Tony had designed.

       “I think he’ll like it. When you have it built let me know and I’ll set up a dead drop with Clint.” Her fingers flicked over one of the designs, pulling it up to show new wings for Sam. Tony knocked her hand aside and pulled up the design of the new suit for Wanda.

       “I want to bring Hank Pym to make something for Scott.”

       “Will he be willing to? You two do have a history.”

       “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The first time Clint came back from a dead drop supply run that he had set up with Natasha he came back with a new bow, quiver, and some new arrows to play around with. The second time he had come back he had brought along a crate stamped with the Stark and Avengers logos that contained a new set of wings for Sam. Sam had been delighted to find that Redwing had been recreated and sent along with the wings. Since Clint had checked the things he brought back, Steve saw no problem with using the objects. When Clint came back a third time with two backpacks that he handed off to Wanda and Scott Steve got curious.

       “Does he know where we are?”

       “Natasha says no. Your Sargecicle is safe.” They had put Bucky on ice again while they tried to figure out how Hydra had controlled him. Steve wished he had more information on what they had done to Bucky. It would help. Wanda and Sam had been helpful but they couldn’t think of anything.

       The next time Clint came back he carried a large folder. He handed it off to Steve without saying anything and went to sit in front of Bucky’s cryogenics tube. Steve read through the information on the folder then handed it off to Wanda and Sam. They went through it word by word until they came up with a way to help Bucky.

       Steve watched as the technicians slowly thawed Bucky out, Wanda working her mind magic as they went. When Bucky was fully awake Steve watched the other man blink. He could see Bucky’s brain working and approached slowly.

       “Bucky?”

       “I think I’m all here. How?”

       “Tony sent us all the information he could find on what they did to you.” Wanda was pale and Steve pulled up a chair for her to sit in. Bucky let the doctors unhook him from the various wires and tubes and lay down on the gurney he was pointed to. “Sam and I found a way to hopefully fix what they had done.”

       “Tony?” Steve stepped up to Bucky’s head once he was certain Wanda was alright.

       “I was surprised as well but he sent Clint a new kit and Sam new wings and Wanda and Scott new gear.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony stood in front of Natasha holding the arm he had finished.

       “I need to be there to remove the old arm at his shoulder and put this on Natasha.”

       “You’re asking me to smuggle you out of the country to Clint and then have Clint smuggle you back just so that you can attach an arm?”

       “Yes.” Natasha rolled her eyes and dug in her purse for the untraceable cell phone she used to contact Clint. Tony could hear Clint’s response and grinned. He took the phone from Natasha and handed it to the woman approaching them. She handed him the fussing toddler and Tony calmed the child while she yelled at Clint. When she hung up Tony handed over the toddler to Laura Barton. He had collected her and the kids at the farm the moment he had confirmation that Steve had broken out Clint had come in. Ross was searching for her in an attempt to use her as a bargaining chip. He had yet to find her.

 

* * *

 

 

       Steve stared at the large shipping container that Clint had brought in from his current trip. His hand rested on the handle and he opened it. Inside the container, there was a comfortable, if small, living area and an area that was blocked off. Tony was seated on one of the beanbags flipping through something on his tablet.

       “Stark.”

       “Rogers. I wouldn’t have come myself but I really need to be the one to do this. While I was making Rhodey his exoskeleton things to help him walk I spent a lot of time with the scans of Bucky’s arm. I may have designed a new one.” Tony pointed towards the box with the Stark and Avengers logos sitting in the corner of the storage container. Tony stood up and walked out of the container, grabbing the box along the way. Steve followed after him as Tony went from room to room. Bucky had his gun out and trained on Tony the moment the man walked through the door of the room he was in. Tony put the box down and stood, making sure that Bucky could see his hands the entire time.

       “I turned off any and all tracking software in my tablet and devices. Friday is completely disconnected from me. The suit is at the Avenger’s compound. I have no clue where I am and smuggled myself here with the help of Clint in a supped up shipping container. He is getting me back out without telling me where I am as well. Now I did all of that so that I could take a look at your arm and hopefully, replace it with a new one of my design that should work better and then I am leaving.” Steve watched from behind Tony as Bucky lowered the gun. Tony knelt down next to the box and popped it open. He gestured for Bucky to sit on the ground next to him and rolled up Bucky’s sleeve, talking him through everything he was doing. When he managed to get the rest of the metal arm off Bucky’s shoulder he winced. His fingers came up and traced the raw edges of the scar tissue. Bucky flinched slightly and Tony pulled his hand away.

       “Steve I can’t put the new one on in this condition.”

       “How long?”

       “Three days maybe. Maybe longer.” Tony pulled the medical kit out of the box that contained the arm and began to wrap Bucky’s shoulder in the gauze. His hands were sure as he wrapped and taped everything down.

       “Three days.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and Tony nodded mutely.

       “I know this isn’t the ideal situation but I’d rather you have something of my tech instead of some standard prosthetic. I’d like to also get a look at the neural links they established and make sure everything’s in order.” His hands lingered on Bucky’s shoulder then moved to pack away the medical kit. Tony stood and nodded at Steve. “Lead the way Rogers. Feel free to shove me into whatever room is available that’s as far as way from you as possible and let me know when you and Barnes are eating so I’ll know to avoid you and not make things difficult. I’ll also need a place where I can safely tinker with a comfortable couch for Barnes so that we don’t have to sit on the floor.”

       “No medical?” Tony glanced at Bucky and held out a hand to pull him to his feet. Bucky took it and Tony squeezed once before he let go.

       “I read your file. I’m not doing this in a medical chair with restraints and with anything more than local anesthesia. You’ve been through enough.” Tony rummaged through his bags and pulled out a Stark Padd. He handed it to Bucky. “All my notes about the arm I made you are on that thing. If I think of anything overnight, I’ll sync it from my Padd to that one.” He went to the door expectantly. Steve sighed and went to lead Tony to a room on the other side of the compound.

 

* * *

 

 

       Bucky sat on the couch while Stark took out a verity of instruments. He laid them out on a small rolling table where Bucky could see them. As he unwrapped the bandages he had wrapped around Bucky’s shoulder he traced the scar tissue.

       “I’d offer to call a plastic surgeon I know to fix some of this but I don’t think you’d willing submit to anesthesia.” Tony took the first tool and held it up. “This is a tool that will send electrical pulses along the socket that connects the arm to your nerves. You might feel some tingling. Let me know if you feel outright pain of any type. Even if it's slightly painful tell me and I’ll stop.” Tony hooked the tool up to Bucky’s socket and began to ramp up the tool.

       Bucky felt some tingling and then some pain. He clenched his teeth against the pain, fighting back panic, and suddenly the pain stopped. He felt fingers pull the probes off his skin and rest on his neck. He was pulled down to rest his forehead against a shoulder and hands tangled in his hair. Fingers massaged his scalp and rubbed the back of his neck. He heard a quiet voice just talking to him. He focused on the words.

       “I will never intentionally hurt you, James Buchanan Barnes. I am not the monster Hydra was. I will never hurt you. I am so sorry.” Bucky stirred in Tony’s arms and spotted Steve outside the room.

       “I have to go.”

       “Wait.” Tony reached for the med kit again. “Let me wrap you up so that you don’t injure it. It’s still pretty raw.” This time his hands pulled out gauze, tape, and some cream. He rubbed the cream into Bucky’s shoulder, going over the scar tissue and pushing against the muscles until suddenly all the tension faded. Bucky looked at Tony in surprise but the man had was chewing on his lip as he began to wrap the gauze.

       “Why are you doing this? I killed your parents.”

       “Hydra killed my parents. You were only their weapon. I was mad for a time. Some of that anger was directed at you. Natasha may have kicked my ass a few times before I realized that you and the Winter Soldier are essentially different people in the same body. The Winter Soldier was something created by Hydra and was something you never wanted.” Tony blinked and shook his head. “Sorry, that made no sense. I’ll need you to come visit me tomorrow and I’m not putting that tool near you again. I will need to touch you more and do a few scans with that thing,” Tony pointed towards a small device on the rolling table, “to get an idea of how the muscles in your back and shoulder function. If I see no need for improvement on the arm due to those scans, I’ll attach it the day after and be out of your hair the day after that.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Steve held Bucky as the man shook through a panic attack. His fingers curled around the back of Bucky’s neck like Tony’s had earlier and Bucky startled. Steve pulled his hands away and moved them back to Bucky’s back.

       “Easy love.”

       “He was so kind. He doesn’t blame me for his parents.” Bucky’s voice was muffled by Steve’s shoulder and rough from crying.

       “He’s a sweetheart underneath all the hard exterior.” Steve smiled slightly. “He used to get on my nerves. And then I caught him talking to Banner while the man was trying not to turn into the hulk. He managed to get Bruce to calm down.” Steve stroked a hand down Bucky’s back and smiled when the man pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

       “He touched the scarring. He rubbed something into it and everything stopped hurting. He stopped the moment I was uncomfortable.”

       “That’s Tony.” Bucky pulled away from Steve’s shoulder.

       “Were you two a couple?”

       “Bucky…”

       “No Steve. Were you two a couple?” Steve closed his eyes and pulled Bucky back against him.

       “Before D.C. I didn’t spend much time at the tower but we hooked up when I was there. When I got back from D.C., before the Ultron incident, we started doing more than just hooking for a quick fuck. That all went to pieces when he signed the accords. I couldn’t risk you being locked up.”

       “There was our prior relationship as well.”

       “That too. Bucky you are my first love. Even when I was with Tony I still loved you.”

       “He makes me feel safe.” Steve looked down at Bucky’s head in shock. Bucky couldn’t put his love into words. He had described his love for Steve since he had gotten back as Steve feeling safe. That being around Steve made him feel like Hydra would never get him again.

“Bucky…”

       “I mean it Steve. He’s been here two days and I feel safe. Safer than before. He made me an arm Stevie.” Bucky rolled them so that Steve was on top and tugged on his hips until Steve began to grind down onto him. Steve chuckled and did as Bucky wanted him to. They were both naked from previous events and Steve moaned at the friction. Bucky arched as Steve’s hands gripped his hips, pulling them closer together. His thoughts turned to Tony’s hands running over his body. They had been so nimble and caring while working on him. He felt the pressure in his balls grow and suddenly he was coming with a moan of Tony’s name. Steve slowed for a moment then continued to thrust against Bucky until he came as well. Steve rolled off him with a curse and grabbed a towel. He cleaned up the mess and pulled Bucky into his arms. Bucky sniffed slightly and Steve rubbed his back soothingly.

       “We’ll make it work love. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Bucky felt Tony’s hands dance across his shoulder muscles and back. The man had scanned over the area with his tool but also insisted on feeling it with his hands. The hands were stroking languidly over his muscles, stopping to feel at each knot and tender spot. He always rubbed at the knots until they dissolved. Bucky tried to lean back into the hands when they left his back but stopped. Steve, settled on the floor with a sketchbook, smiled at him. Tony held up another tool.

       “This one is kinda like the one I used yesterday. It uses the same principals but it doesn’t cause pain. I’ll attach electrodes to your shoulder and it will use pulses to relax the muscles and keep them nice and relaxed. It should stay on until I see you tomorrow. The neural thing I did yesterday showed that Hydra wired you with enough connections to make it feel like a human arm they just didn’t turn them on. You’ll want to work your way up slowly. I’ll write a program and send it to your padd. It will allow the arm to slowly gain more sensitivity over the course of a month. Your padd, in turn, will record data on the arm and send it to me in an untraceable way. If I need to make any software adjustments, I’ll do it from my padd and it will sync with yours and update the arm.” Tony hooked up the tool to Bucky’s shoulder and back then handed him the control unit.

       “What about maintenance and repairs?”

       “It shouldn’t need them that frequently. Maintenance is yearly and if you need repairs my data will tell me and I’ll smuggle myself here again to fix it.” Tony looked up from his padd, finishing the last details on the blueprints on the arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony couldn’t sleep. Bucky’s back and shoulder had been so tense and tender and the man had completely surrendered to Tony’s hands on his back, melting into the touch. Tony supposed that Bucky hadn’t gotten many touches that weren’t harsh and rough on the area of scar tissue where the arm would attach. He was happy he had thrown the TENS machine into his box of tools at the last minute. The machine would help to keep any pain signals from reaching Bucky’s brain and causing more knots.

       Tony noticed that his hands had slid into his pants as he thought of Bucky’s back. He closed his eyes and let himself imagine touching Bucky’s skin and sliding over the hard metal of the prosthetic. His hand began to stroke his dick and the other shoved his shirt up. He imagined Steve’s touch, demanding yet soft and gentle. His hand tightened around his own dick as he imagined Bucky smirking at him at he took it into his mouth. His back arched and he came. He reached for the wet cloth he had used to wipe off the oil on his hands from oiling the arm’s joints one last time and cleaned himself up. Tomorrow would be his last day here and he intended to make the best of it by helping Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

       The first package arrived via t’Challa three days after Tony left. Bucky had nearly cried when he opened the small freezer container to find a container of frozen stew along with some bags of frozen balls. The stew was Tochitură, something his mother had made him as a kid. It was a comfort food type of Romanian dish. The balls were sarmale, cabbage leaves stuffed with pork that was something he had eaten as a kid. He spotted the note on the lid of the container and opened it.

_Bucky, I know from my father that you were born in the US to Romanian immigrants. I tracked down a woman who owned a Romanian restaurant and asked if she would be willing to explain to me how to freeze her takeout for travel and if she would give me instructions on how to reheat it. It's authentic Romanian food I promise. She wrote the instructions in both Romanian and English. I hope you enjoy._

       The second package contained a collection of papers and objects. It was Steve who opened it this time. He found letters of support from younger people, all who had powers and were thanking him for not signing the accords. A few of the teenagers and kids mentioned that their parents had kicked them out when they had been told. They said that they had lived on the streets, hiding their powers to prevent from having to be registered as people with powers, until Tony and Pepper had found them. Many of them now lived in the tower, the compound, or Tony’s Malibu mansion with Pepper. Steve put the letters aside and pulled out some of the other papers. Pictures covered every inch of some papers while other contained just one image. There were pictures of Steve and Bucky and all the Avengers together. There were pictures of just the two of them. There were pictures of one of them alone. Steve’s favorite was a picture of Bucky in his uniform from WWII with his current hairstyle, the left arm faded into nothingness after the shoulder and star. There was Romanian under the photo.

       “What does this mean?” Steve showed the drawing to Bucky as the man looked through the letters. Bucky looked over and froze.

       “Nu contează ce ești încă un erou. No matter what you are still a hero.” Steve wordlessly handed over the drawing and Bucky traced it with his fingers. “This is wonderful.”

       The third box that arrived contained two teddy bears. The accompanying note from Tony told them that one of the teenagers living in the tower could sew and Tony encouraged it because it seemed to help her process what she had gone through. She had made the two bears and had made him promise to send them to Steve and Bucky. They hadn’t fit into the last package and Tony had forgotten about them until a few days previously.

 

* * *

 

 

       When the storage container showed up after a few days of intense pain in his shoulder and back for Bucky nobody was surprised. Steve opened it and found Tony flipping hurriedly through schematics of Bucky’s arm. When he saw the door open he grabbed his tools.

       “Where is he?”

       “Our room. Come on. He’ll be more comfortable if we do this there.” Steve led Tony to the bedroom he shared with Bucky. Bucky was curled on the bed around his arm. He looked up when Tony walked in a flinched slightly associating the pain with his arm and the arm with Tony. Tony carefully settled on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Bucky’s leg.

       “I know you’re in pain. I think one of the cables connected to your nervous system slipped and got pinched. Kinda like a pinched nerve. Do you mind if I take a look and try to fix it?” Tony moved away as Bucky sat up slowly and pulled off his shirt. Tony settled on the bed again and pulled a headlamp out of his tool kit. His fingers expertly opened the plating covering Bucky’s arm and slid inside, tracing each of the nerve cables until he found the one that was caught. With one hand he worked it loose and with the other, he grabbed some tape from his tool kit. He taped the cable back in its proper place and slid the plating back into place. Bucky practically collapsed as the pain ended and Tony ran a hand over his back soothingly before he began kneading his hands into Bucky’s back.

       “This would be easier at the tower or the compound. I can have you smuggled in the same way I’ve been smuggled here if you’d like and I can guarantee my facilities are safe and Ross proof. He’s been searching for Laura Barton and her kids for ages now and hasn't been able to find them because I have them tucked away in the compound.” Tony was interrupted by Bucky’s arms going around his waist and tugging him down onto the bed. Bucky nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder and sighed happily. Steve chuckled and ran his hands through Bucky’s hair.

       “As soon as we can move in let us know.” Steve got up to leave and Tony squeaked slightly.

       “How do I get him to let me go?”

       “You don’t. He’ll let you go when he’s ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony made a decision as he watched Bucky and Steve move into some of the hidden rooms in the compound. He was going to leave them alone. He had spent the entire night curled up in Bucky’s arms and it had been amazing. Bucky had pulled him even closer every time he had tried to pull away. Bucky’s radiating warmth had felt wonderful on his back. When he had drifted off to sleep he had apparently turned to face Bucky. He woke to his face pressed into a collarbone and fingers running through his hair. Bucky’s arms had loosened the moment he pulled away and he had practically run out of the room.

       He had acknowledged after that day that he had a helpless crush on Bucky and that he still loved Steve as much as he ever did. His fingers itched to be able to work on Bucky’s arm again. He knew scientifically that the endorphin high of the pain was what had caused Bucky to hold him and refuse to let go but he still wanted to see if he could recreate the experience without pain.

       Tony walked down to his lab and programmed Friday into the specific override that would prevent anyone getting in barring an emergency. At the last moment, he programmed in a contingency that would let Bucky and Steve in if something happened to Bucky’s arm.

       Over the course of a few weeks, Tony had managed to go through every project he had designed. His hands shook as he pulled up the last project. Steve’s shield stared back at him as the digital blueprint rotated slowly. Going to the corner where the shield was stored he pulled it out and carried it to his work bench. He pulled up the safety shields and turned on the sandblaster. The paint was cleaned off and he began to buff the shield until it shined.

       “Boss, Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes are on their way down. It appears that Sargent Barnes purposefully shoved a nerve cable in his arm somewhere it would pinch three days ago and is finally coming down to get it fixed.” The doors of his workshop popped open and Tony turned to glare. He saw the pain on Bucky’s face and felt his gaze soften. He held out his hands and Bucky walked over to position his arm where Tony could work on it.

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony had been avoiding them. They had seen him multiple times but they hadn’t actually been able to talk with him at all. Bucky finally resorted to slipping the paneling up on his arm and shoving one of the nerve cables in where it would pinch. He held off for a few days before the pain made him head to Tony’s lab, Steve following him. Tony was working at a large workbench on something circular. When the door opened he turned with a glare, only to have it soften when he saw it was Bucky and Steve. He saw the way Bucky was holding his arm and reached out instantly.

       Bucky settled on the couch and let Tony’s fingers ease open the panels. He relaxed into the couch as the pain stopped but was surprised when Tony didn’t close up the panels right away. He watched as Tony began completely disassembling the arm plating, pulling it off so that he could see inside. Bucky watched, fascinated, as Tony began to clean every inch of the arm. It felt amazing and Bucky bit back a moan as Tony brushed against the sensors in the arm as he cleaned. When Tony did get around to putting the plating back on he checked the fit and movement of each plate. When he was done he got up.

       “That should be good for a while. Don’t go in and try to mess with a nerve cable again please.”

       “Tony.”

       “I mean it Bucky. Don’t mess with your arm.”

       “Boss. Secretary of State Ross is here and he’s heading in the direction of the lab.”

       “Can you stall him?” Tony turned to shove the circular item into its hiding place and pointed towards a supply cabinet. They two super soldiers slid in and closed the door most of the way. Tony shoved Bucky’s shirt between the couch cushions and keyed up the new suit schematics. He was looking them over as Ross strode in.

       “You cut me out.”

       “Excuse me?” Tony turned on his stool to face the man.

       “You’re changing the accords and you cut me out.”

       “I’ve seen the children the accords nearly killed. I’ve seen people with powers arrested because they accidently used their powers to save someone without your say so. I’ve seen my friends, my family, torn apart. So yeah I’m changing the accords and yeah I cut you out. You’re a bigoted asshole. So get out of my lab before I decide to have one of the ones whose lives you’ve ruined escort you out.” When the man didn’t move Tony turned towards a camera and nodded. He grabbed a pair of noise canceling headphones, pulling them on, as noise came out of a vent and Ross toppled over. When Tony was certain that Ross was unconscious he raised a hand and the noise stopped. He pulled off the headphones and tossed them back on the workbench. He went to the door of the supply cabinet and opened it as two teenagers dropped from the vents to deal with Ross. He grabbed two of the foldable gurneys that he had stored in the closet and laid them on the floor. He levered both Steve and Bucky onto gurneys and let Friday guide them to their room. The gurney’s tipped, sending the two men onto the bed, and Tony took a chair by the side of the bed and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

       Bucky’s first thought was that he was on something soft. Did he fall asleep on Steve in the closet? He cracked his eyes open and blinked when he recognized the bedroom he and Steve shared in the compound.

       “Tony?” His voice was rough and speaking made his head pound.

       “Easy. Stay in bed. Cassandra’s powers are pretty intense. Until we figured out a pair of headphones that would work to prevent someone from being knocked out by the noise she makes I spent about month waking up like you are now. Nice to know it works on super soldiers.” A hand traced his temple for a second before it pulled away and something cold was placed on his forehead. Bucky’s hand reached out until he could feel Steve next to him. His metal hand reached out and gripped Tony’s arm, tugging him down until he was lying on top of him. Bucky then pushed ever so slightly and Tony slid into the space between him and Steve. He turned, the cold pack fell off his forehead but he didn’t care, and nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder, hooking his metal arm over the man’s waist to keep him from leaving.

       “I’ll stay in bed only if you’re here with me.” Tony froze as he felt Steve move to press against his back. Steve’s arm curled around him and Steve pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

       “You feel good between me and Bucky.” Bucky chuckled.

       “Stevie don’t torture the poor man.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and pulled him even closer. “We want you in our bed and I really don’t want to have to purposefully pinch a nerve just to get you to talk to us.” Tony struggled slightly and both Bucky and Steve loosened their grip on him. Tony pushed himself into a sitting position and studied their faces. His fingers reached out and traced Bucky’s arm almost reverently.

       “Let me think about it?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony was irritable. Bucky and Steve had fucked off somewhere and they had taken Cassandra. He had taken to locking himself in his workshop or in their room. That was where he was now, curled around the two teddy bears and trying to sleep. He was dozing when he felt hands gently tugging the bears out of his grasp. He opened his eyes to tell Natasha to fuck off and found Bucky in front of him. Tony shot upright and began undoing the buckles on Bucky’s combat uniform. Bucky swatted his hands away and removed all of his weapons. He pulled Tony’s hands back to him and let the man strip him of his pants and top. When he was in just his boxer briefs he slid into bed with Tony and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

       “Ross had a bunch of kids locked up. Cassandra knocked out all of their guards and Steve and I got them out. Steve’s settling them in hidden rooms right now.” Bucky had been surprised to find Tony in their bed but happy. He lifted Tony easily enough and placed the man on top of him, wrapping his arms around him. Tony happily pressed kisses to where Bucky’s metal arm joined his body. Bucky smiled and rolled his hips experimentally. Tony moaned and pressed back down. Bucky grinned and pushed Tony upright so that Tony was straddling him. He worked his hands under Tony’s t-shirt and tugged it off. He brought his flesh hand up to trace the scars on Tony’s chest where the arc reactor used to sit. He heard the door open and close and looked up to see Steve entering the room.

       “Look who I found curled around the teddy bears in out bed.” Tony pulled away from Bucky to stand in front of Steve. His fingers traced the seams of Steve’s suit until he found where the placard connected. He pulled it away and pulled down the zipper, undoing Steve’s top. Steve slid out of the top to reveal the under layer of his suit. Tony pulled the placard on the pants aside and undid Steve’s fly. Steve gently pushed Tony back into Bucky’s lap and stripped the pants and under layer off. He settled on the bed and crawled over to where Bucky and Tony were kissing. He pressed himself against Tony’s back.

       “So how do you want this? Do you want to fuck Bucky or have one of us fuck you?”

       “Can I?” Tony’s attention was on Bucky and Bucky nodded. Tony hurriedly stripped off his sleep pants and boxers and pushed Bucky down onto the bed. He fumbled for the lube that they kept under the pillow and slicked up his fingers. Bucky hurriedly stripped off his underwear and tossed them off the bed. He tried to turn onto his knees and was stopped by Tony’s hand on his hips. He looked up at Tony to find him eyeing him hungrily. He settled back onto the bed and let his legs fall open so that Tony could see everything. Tony sucked in a breath and reached to press a slick finger against Bucky’s entrance. Bucky’s head fell back and he felt the finger press in slowly.

       Hydra hadn’t ruined this for him thank god. Once they discovered that he preferred men over women that had brought him endless people who had volunteered to be fucked by the Winter Soldier. He vaguely remembered always making sure they were willing and outright refusing to touch them if they weren’t willing. His memories were hazy but he remembered making sure each of his lovers had walked away satisfied. When Hydra had found out that if he let his gentler side out during sex he would be more vicious during his missions they had given him exactly what he wanted.

       “Where’d you go jerk?” Bucky shook the memories out of his head and felt his back arch as Tony, with two fingers in him now, brushed his prostate. When he finished moaning he remembered that Steve had asked him a question.

       “Just some memories.” Tony’s fingers stilled and Bucky moved slightly in an attempt to get them to move again.

       “They didn’t…”

       “Tony their precious Winter Soldier was a top who refused to touch anyone who was unwilling and made sure his partners left satisfied. Now move your damn fingers or I swear to god I will reach down there and finger myself and you can just… oh fuck, that feels good.” The fingers inside him had begun to move again and he gripped the sheets in his hands tightly as Tony grazed over his prostate. Tony added on more finger and made sure that Bucky was prepared completely. Bucky let out a whimper, something he would deny later, and moaned when Tony slowly pressed in. He hadn’t heard Tony open up the condom and hadn’t spotted it being rolled on. His eyes teared up at the care Tony was showing him after what the Winter Soldier had done to his family. Tony’s thumb brushed a tear away and Bucky realized that he was being watched by both Tony and Steve.

       “You alright love?” Tony’s voice was gentle and a few more tears ran down Bucky’s cheeks. Tony brushed them away with a smile. “Not used to gentle and sweet from someone you hurt are you? I told you I don’t blame you for their deaths.” Tony leaned down and encouraged Bucky to wrap his legs around his waist. He flipped the two of them so Bucky was on top and gently rested his hands on Bucky’s hips.

       “Tony?”

       “Use me. I want you to feel like you deserve the pleasure.” Bucky flexed his legs and lifted almost the entire way off Tony. He pressed back down, his head lolling back. He felt Steve come up behind him to support him as he worked Tony into him. He moaned as Tony brushed over his prostate and tried to find the angle again. He heard Steve’s chuckle and felt Steve’s hands come up to rest on his hips. With Steve’s help, he was able to find the perfect angle so that Tony was pounding into his prostate. Steve’s hand came up and jerked him once, twice, and then Bucky was cumming. He heard Tony swear and felt warmth fill the condom as Tony came. He felt Steve lift him off Tony and heard Steve swear slightly. He looked over to see Steve rutting against Tony’s hip. As he watched, Steve came splattering all over Tony. Tony let out a happy noise and Bucky smiled. He pulled Tony close as Steve left to get something to clean them up with. The warm, wet cloth was gentle against his skin as Steve cleaned first him then Tony up. Steve settled on the far side of Tony and pressed against him.

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony looked up as Ross barged into his lab. He didn’t bother hiding the shield this time as the man began to rant at him. When he looked up at the air vent he heard a snort. He knew Cassandra was up there with her friend if he needed them. The doors swooshed open and Bucky came in holding his arm. He stopped dead when he saw Ross. Ross turned and tried to throw himself at Bucky. Tony watched in amusement at Bucky’s reflexes kicked in and he threw the other man across the room. There was a satisfying crash as the man landed in a pile of old armor parts and Tony turned to Bucky.

       “He deserved that.” They both looked up as Cassandra and her friend dropped from the vent. Cassandra waved at Bucky then she and her friend went over to look Ross over.

       “What did he want?”

       “You know I’ve been trying to change the accords right? For you and for the children.”

       “Yeah?”

       “He got a copy of the final copy. I was going to show it to you and Steve later.” Tony settled Bucky on the couch and began to prod at the arm. One of the panels was bent out of shape and Tony hissed.

       “Nick apologized.”

       “The kid’s still learning his strength. He’s kinda like the hulk that way.” Tony removed the damaged plate and replaced it. He heard the kids moving Ross out of the room. “Friday, Ross is not allowed into any of my facilities.”

       “Of course Boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Steve and Bucky stood a few steps behind Tony as he spoke. Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Scott stood to their right. Natasha, Spiderman, Rhodey, and T'Challa stood to their left. Tony was reading the accords and Bucky made himself listen.

       “No one with powers is to be punished for losing control. Anyone with powers who is coerced into using them for another party will be given rehabilitation. Any family who forces their underage child out of the house because they have powers will be charged with child endangerment and abandonment.” Tony turned towards Bucky and held out a pen. “Want to have the honors of signing first?” Bucky took the pen and signed his name then handed it to Steve. The pen was passed around to everyone who had sided with Steve then handed to the others. They watched as the rest signed and Tony finally took the pen. He signed his name and took a step back. With a smile, he took Bucky and Steve’s hands and squeezed them.

       “It’s done.” Steve’s voice was quiet. “The kids?”

       “Will stay with us or go to one of the facilities that I’m in the process of building. None of you will be punished.” Bucky heard a noise and stepping in front of Tony instinctively. A bullet hit his metal arm and ricocheted into a wall. Wanda reacted by throwing the shooter into a wall, knocking him unconscious. It was Natasha who approached him. She cuffed him and handed him off to the guards who were approaching.

       “He’s one of Ross’ men.”

       “He tried to kill Tony.” Bucky’s voice was flat.

       “He didn’t love.” Tony raised the hand he still held and pressed a kiss to it. “Let it go. We’ll make him pay later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


End file.
